


At Your Service

by KODA_BEAR



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, Knotting, M/M, Smut, Soobin Is Tired But Yeonjun Is Horny, TOMORROW X TOGETHER Smut, bunny hybrid soobin, fox hybrid yeonjun, pillow humping, txt smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KODA_BEAR/pseuds/KODA_BEAR
Summary: A fox needs his bunny
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship
Kudos: 68





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash and this is trash so

Soobin was enamored with yeonjun he was but he wasn't so fond of his ruts. The fox hybrid's libido was insatiable and even soobin, a bunny hybrid, couldn't keep up with him. Soobin always did his best to aid yeonjun during his ruts because he knew how agonizing it could be otherwise. Yeonjun never failed to help him through his heats and so of course he wanted to return the favor but alas soobin's sexual appetite was nowhere near yeonjun's. He simply couldn't match his pace. 

Yeonjun was very understanding despite that. He would even go as far as to blame himself claiming it could never be soobin's fault for his never-ending desire to fuck during a rut. Yet deep down soobin felt inadequate for being unable to satisfy yeonjun to the extent that he deserved. The worst part of this was seeing yeonjun suffer. No amount of toys could soothe a heat nor a rut, soobin knew this but yeonjun would opt for them when the other would become too sore to continue. No matter what, yeonjun put his lovely bun bun before anything even when it came down to this. 

Yeonjun had been eating a snack in the kitchen when the sudden urge took over once more. He stared down at his lap and took notice of the evident bulge in his sweats. The fox hybrid stood up and shuffled over to the living room where he saw soobin head into last. There, curled up on the couch the bunny hybrid napped away. "soobinnie are you awake?" he called out in a hushed whisper, the answer to his question was right there in front of him but still he held onto the hope that maybe the other was lightly snoozing. Yeonjun pouted when soobin didn't so much as stir but then he scolded himself for even attempting to disturb him from his slumber. Today had been exhausting for him yeonjun was sure of it. They had fucked in every room in their house and on every surface imaginable. In fact, it's probably why he was currently passed out on the sofa while the tv played in the background.   
  


The good thing was that yeonjun’s ruts only lasted 3 days. The bad news was that they were only on day 2 and soobin was already spent. 

Yeonjun's cock twitched within the confinement of his undergarments, his body itching with the intense urge to breed. To pump soobin full of his semen until the other's tummy bulged. As much as it hurt he needed to overpower his own desires and needs at the moment, had to hold off on fucking soobin senseless until he was a crying mess around his knot. 

The fox hybrid turned away before doing something he would regret and wandered into their bedroom instead. His tail swayed and the mischievous fox male stepped inside. He began to undress, desperate and clumsy with his hands as he did so. The need for sexual relief was getting stronger by the second. His aching cock was demanding attention even if it was his own. Once fully naked, his hard and erect penis was exposed to the cool air around him, he proceeded over to the closet and took one of soobin's button-up shirts off its hanger. He slipped the black shirt around himself and his sense of smell was immediately hit with soobin's scent. Truthfully yeonjun could get high on his scent alone, it drove him feral yet it could bring him down just as well. It was addictive and intoxicating just like everything else about soobin, yeonjun could never get enough. If that made him greedy and selfish then so be it. Soobin was his and only his. 

Yeonjun climbed on top their bed and stalked over to soobin's side making sure it was the taller male's pillow he grabbed. The fox hybrid got on all fours and adjusted the white pillow underneath him. He pressed his lower half against the plush cushion and began to grind on it. He bucked his hips as he humped soobin's pillow, his cock leaking pre cum as he continued to rub himself on the plush item. He closed his eyes and moaned out in satisfaction, his breaths came out in short huffs as he used his imagination to help him pretend it was soobin he had pinned against the bed. The bunny hybrid looked ethereal when he was getting fucked so hard he would limp the next day. However, he looked even more pretty when they made love. 

Yeonjun’s plump pink lips parted and his breathing turned into soft needy moans as he pleasured himself with the thought of soobin present in his mind. 

Yet those moans soon turned into desperate whines, there was only so much a pillow and his imagination could provide. He wanted more, _needed_ more. Low growling sounds emitted from the back of his throat in frustration. He became even more desperate and sloppy in his actions as he tried to reach his climax. Tears spilled from his eyes as the pleasure he was experiencing shortly a while ago had now turned into the hurting feeling of being unable to cum after being riled up. He sobbed as he persistently kept humping the pillow to no avail. 

A tall figure appeared by the doorway entrance to the room. The giant bunny hybrid rubbed at his eyes, "Yeonjun?" came his groggy voice. Yeojun's sounds of distress had been enough to wake him up and lead him to investigate what on earth was going on. 

As his senses woke up along with him he became aware and he caught on. He blinked at the sight of yeonjun, soobin could see his frustration in the way his eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a snarl. "Yeonjunnie why didn't you wake me up?" soobin chided gently. Yeonjun ignored him still desperate to seek relief from the afflicting pain that came along with his ruts if they weren't properly taken care of. 

"Hurts, it hurts." Yeonjun cried out, his eyes squeezed shut. It was too much, he fell forward onto his face and began to cry, his tears hitting the mattress below. 

Soobin was still sore from their busy morning, it would hurt but nothing could hurt more than the leaving yeonjun to struggle by himself. He approached the other and sighed with an adoring smile. "You silly fox, why use a pillow when you have me?" 

Yeonjun’s ears twitched and perked at his voice. He used his arms to push himself back up and he stared at soobin through teary eyes. He was unsure of what the other was hinting at. Soobin smirked and yeonjun's dick twitched at the suggestive wink he sent him. 

Naturally, Yeonjun would have never been able to hold back after something like so here they were, soobin bent over the mattress as yeonjun stood behind him. The bunny hybrid was right, there was more pain in this than satisfaction for him but he let out sinful moans to encourage yeonjun to keep going. They were only partially forced. 

When it came to their cocks yeonjun was smaller than him but he was thicker. Soobin loved that about him because yeonjun could stuff him full in all the right ways. Even now soobin found himself semi-hard from the feeling that came with each thrust as yeonjun pounded into him. 

Shortly after a few minutes soobin began to feel yeonjun's knot forming, his knot growing and catching against his rim. The fox hybrid fucked his hole until he could no longer pull back out. He came with a loud moan as he ejaculated at last and coated the bunny’s walls inside with his semen. Soobin whined at the feeling of being pumped with yeonjun's cum. One day he hoped it would bring them little pups and kits to call their own. 

Yeonjun slumped forward onto soobin's back and the soobin let him come down from his high. "Thank you." came a thankful voice. Yeonjun was lucky to have soobin, someone else might have left him already but soobin tried, yeonjun never failed to notice. “Thank you so much soobin.” 

Soobin smiled to himself. They both knew yeonjun would be hard again in another hour so, that's how it went with his ruts but for now they would clean themselves up and cuddle. 

**Author's Note:**

> you read my trash, congrats to you fam I appreciate it 🤝


End file.
